The Story of a Wilting Rose
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: Once there stood a world where everyone was neither peaceful or hostile, now the world has crumbled and only an alliance has stood victorious. They like to be called 'the Creators', but we refer to them as 'the Destroyers'. Now we are dishonest thieves who steal to survive. We can trust no one. My name is Amy Rose, and I volunteer as tribute. *OC's required.*
1. Chapter 1

**Alert! Up and at 'em, peoples, Tessy B is back! And I'm sorry for the delay in 'Mew Who?'! It's just that writer's block and the fact that the chapter was deleted TWICE! (Once when it was finished, twice when I was halfway through and my mom deleted half of my stories when she went through my phone!) Sorry for any inconvenience!**

I always like to go slow and steady with relationships in my stories, and when the guy grabs the girl's wrist, I think that's movig too quickly in a relationship. (This is just an example that I came up with) Also, if say, after 10 chapters and no romance is hinted, please feel free to suggest that I pick up the pace. Don't go all "It's okay, I'm not forcing you to write it if you don't want to... I mean, it IS your story..." No. If you want me to pick up the pace, leave these exact words in the reviews: "YOU LAZY DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! HURRY IT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT! And I'll get right on that. Oh, I do tend to cuss... Alot. So, cover your eyes now and run screaming away. I won't cuss in every sentence. Just either for humurous, dramatic, or action purposes. Excessive cussing is for fun. :3

I'm starting a new story (As you may realize because this is the first chapter of the story.) And I'll need a bunch of OC's! I'm going to say that I'll only need seven OC's to start us off! I'll need a parent to Amy (Female or male, both are excepted), sibling to Amy (Preferably girl, preferably named after a flower.), person who reads off the names at the reaping (Female or male. But remember, I've only watched Hunger Games once and I don't know alot of the terms, so I'm changing a great majority of EVERYTHING! Hey, don't like this? DON'T FUCKING READ IT!), and I'll need a few extras. If I get a bunch of likes, and I enjoy writing this story, I may write a sequel in due time. I'm NOT going to slack off! If I do, you a have a right to cuss me out in the reviews, flame this story, cuss me out in a PM message, or whatever the hell you want to do.

Okay, I always feel like I have to write an Author's Note, so I'm going to warn you that sometimes I'll just jump into the chapter.

Disclaimer: If I wrote the Hunger Games, Peeta and Katniss' relationship wouldn't seem so forced at the last minute. I mean, she hardly said two sentences to the guy before she wanted to keep him alive and kiss him. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog either, or I would've made Bokkun a character in the game. Isn't Bokkun adorable, though? Most people overlook him, NO THANKS TO FUCKING SEGA! Just kidding, love ya, SEGA, don't kill me please... So, I've cleared up the fact that I don't own it, right? Good. So I'm not putting a disclaimer on another chapter.

If you want your OC in the story, fill out the form below. Please don't give me any more OC's until I ask for them again, please! It throws me off and I end up with too many OC's. Also, just leave the form in the reviews because they won't be accepted in the form of a PM. Without further interruption from my fucking ADHD mind, here's the form.

_OC form:_

Name:

Species:

What role you want them to play:

Eye color:

Fur color:

Hair color:(Two seperate things.)

Appearance:

Personality:(Sum it into 5 things.)

***MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor***

Example:

Name: Poppy May

Species: Rabbit

Eye color: Blue

Fur color: Orange

Hair color: Light brown

Appearance: Lavander dress, lavander gloves, lavander bow in her hair. (Yes. I like the color Lavander and Poppy red. Problem?)

Personality: She's hyper, loyal, thoughtful, generous, and nice.

**^KatnissAndPeeta=AmyAndShadow^ Good luck with the submission of the form! Please, please, PLEASE review! I'm not one to beg, but I've never really gotten many reviews. Check my stories and you'll see that!**

Tessa is making a comeback since her phone started bugging out! If I stop writing my story for a bit (Preferably a week after the last chapter has been published because, chances are that I'm finishing the next chapter.) remember to remind me! I love you guys! Thank you for reading! And may the odds be ever in your favor!l 


	2. I VOLUNTEER!

** I'd like to start out by saying "THANK YOU!" I'm glad that I got some reviews to help me through the first chapter!**

Thank you, Broken Line for your OC's! You WILL see them in the story at some point! That goes for fire assassin, aliciathewolf45, and Bokkun.

Thank you, Ali and Bokkun for helping me out when NOBODY reviewed or messaged me at all! Also, big thanks to my friend Ansley for helping me write it!

_*MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor*_

It was another miserable day. The sun sat there, mocking me with its radiant glow. Today was the day of the Choosing. The Choosing was when the high-class people came down to each district and choose two God-foresaken people to participate in a demented game that the 'Creators' called the 'Hunger Games'.

My brother shivered when he looked out the window. "S-something horrible is going to happen today." He said softly, as though a whisper. This concerned me. Even though we were scum of the earth and everyday a new life was ended, Aster was always light-hearted. He was one of the few that could fit under the electric gate that kept us in this hell and he even ran away once and brought us back food.

You could see in his green eyes that the grief he felt was so big, it was from every suffering person subjected to this torture. I hated to see him like this. I hated to see everyone like this.

WE were suffering because of THEM; WE were STARVING because THEY wanted their five meals a day, goddammit! And they were going to do anything to get it while WE die of starvation. WE were subjected to their torturous game! We were nothing more than toys that they could play with and kill off when they were done with them.

It wasn't... Even... FAIR! I forced the rage out of my mind and put my hand on his shoulder. "Aster, you need to get ready for the selection ceremony." I said softly.

Aster shook his head violently. "No. No, Amy! We can't DO this anymore! I won't let the only person left in my family go out there today. I have a horrible feeling and, Amy, I'd NEVER forgive myself-"

"Aster, they'd KILL us if we didn't go!" I said, putting my other hand on his other shoulder. "They check every house, every ditch, every corner!" I reminded him.

Aster looked away, his red hair swinging in his green eyes. "Amy, please! Listen! Something horrible is going to happen today and I can't let you go out there!" He begged. He forced me into a hug, he slightly rose up on his toes to give me a hug. "Amy... I don't want to lose you..." He whispered in my ear. I never cry. Crying shows emotion, emotion shows weakness. Weakness equals death. I couldn't help the small tear that rolled down my face. He gripped me tighter. "I... I'll go. Just because I don't want you to get punished for 'helping' me escape or whatever the punishment is." He released me and started to walk out of the small room. Not before, however, he started to lift his stained and torn white shirt that was nothing more than excess strings and limp rags.

I smiled weakly at his departing figure. "Aster... You're the only I have left... I still have an obligation to protect you, little brother."

_***MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor***_

I was lead by two rough looking men in white uniforms: one leading me and my brother and one in the back that held a gun, if we tried anything funny. I held Aster close to me.

He avoided eye contact at all costs. I grabbed both sides of his face and made him look at me. He stopped walking and struggled against me. I knew that he was only a year younger than me, it haunted me every day to know that every day, he was getting closer to leaving me to join the other unfortunate people to go into the horrible mine in District 1. Nobody volunteered to be a miner, so they were forced.

_Look at me!_ I begged him with my eyes. _LOOK AT ME, ASTER!_ "Keep moving, please." The brown-haired cat with the gun said, pressing the cold metal frame of his gun against my threadbare red dress.

Aster relunctantly picked up his feet when he glanced at the gun that was held up to my back. "I don't want to cause you any harm, Sis." I heard him whisper.

I heard a coarse laugh in front of me. "How cute." The gruff green-haired hedgehog spat. "Ain't that adorable, Mark? The siblings saying their goodbyes. It's good that they're well aware of the hell that's surrounds them, knowin' that District 12 has never won a Hunger Game. Maybe then these pitiful lifeforms will learn their place!"

The brown-haired cat didn't respond. After a while, he leaned into me. "I'm sorry sorry about Manic, Miss. He hasn't been the same since the Destroyers took his sister." He said in a dead whisper.

I thought people from the 'Oasis' as they called it, referred to themselves as the 'Creators'. I gasped. "Are you-"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We're from the Districts. They take a loved one and we have to work for the Creators until they decide they'll give them back." The cat's voice got a little shaky.

"So..." Aster spoke as if he had seen Death himself. "They could take... Anyone? Even me? And they would take my sister... Away from me?!" He said, pulling away from me. He had a tiny tear in his left eye. "Why would they do that?!" He screamed. "Why would you still work for them?!"

The cat looked down. "For the safety of my sister, Emma Lilly." He said.

Aster's eyes widened in horror. He was deathly silent for the rest of the walk. I held him closely before the cat dragged him away, to the male section. I was put into the female section, where a little echidna girl clung onto my arm. I had never seen this little girl before in my entire life. But she clung onto my arm as if her life gravely depended on me. I engulfed her in a hug.

"It's all right... It's all right." I soothed her. She pulled back and shook her head.

"No. I had a dream that they called my name, Miss. They're going to!" She whispered shakily. Tears fell over her violet eyes.

Ignoring the possibilities, I hugged her closely. A grey wolf walked onto the stage with a forced smile on her face. The big screens surrounding her showed off her pained expression. She wore a light blue dress with aqua ruffles. Her grey hair was put up in a tacky beehive style hairdo.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 78th Selection. I've been chosen to choose two unfortu- I mean LUCKY- Mobians to compete in the Hunger Games. My name is Lori Ellat, and let's start this thing, shall we?" She said, almost magically forgetting a certain pain she was feeling a second ago.

Two hefty men brought two expensive-looking glass birdbaths onto the stage. "Thank you, gentlemen. Now, we'll go through how the names are brought into the bowl! When you ask for food from the Creators, we put your name in this bowl. When you are 8 years of age, your name will only be in here ONCE, unless you beg for food. And those who have been in a Hunger Game and LIVED, you will live up at the Oasis and never have to compete for anything AGAIN!" She said. "Easy, right? Let's start off with the males, shall we?"

She stuck a skinny hand into one of the bowls and pulled out a piece of paper. She smiled. "Is there a Shadow the Hedgehog out there in the crowd somewhere?"

There was some murmur in the crowd before a black hedgehog stood up. "Come join me on stage, please." Lori said, sweetly.

The hedgehog walked slowly over there, taking his time to walk up the steps. "Okay! Now that we have the man... Let's draw the female!" She stopped. "Why don't we let our male tribute choose his female companion?" She asked excitedly. Without uttering a word, the wolf encouraged Shadow to pull a card out of the birdbath.

Shadow pulled out one and slowly opened it, as if stabbing the crowd with torture, anxious to hear the name that was about to come out of his- "Adamaris the Echidna." He whispered.

Lori Ellat moved closer and put the microphone up to his mouth. "What was that name again?" She asked.

"Adamaris the Echidna." He repeated. The crowd could hear the shrieks of a little girl. I cringed in disbelief. The guards quickly tore into the crowd and finally came up next to me and tore the little girl away from my shoulder. They took her kicking and screaming away. She looked back at me and screamed to be saved.

I closed my eyes. Hearing her scream tore into my heart. "And there we have it! Our final tribute!" Lori announced.

I couldn't stand it. I stood up and went into the center line that seperated the genders. "I, AMY ROSE, VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted. Shadow and Lori's eyes went wide. The crowd looked at me, unsure.

"NOOOO! I VOLUNTEER TO TAKE HER PLACE!" I heard from the male's side where a pink hedgehog with familiar red hair was being held back by four or five guards. Lori just blinked.

"It seems like we have two volunteers. Guards, drop the little girl." Lori said. Adamaris was released and she barreled towards me, tripping over herself. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She cried over and over.

"And release that young man." Lori ordered. Aster ran torwards me and tackled me with a hug.

"Amy, what the fuck were you _THINKING?!_" Aster said, starting to tear up himself.

"I'm sorry, Aster..." I said, at a loss for words. I still can't believe that I did that. Given a moment, I bent down to look at the girl. "Adamaris, was it? Do you have any family?" She shook her head. I turned to Aster. "Take care of her, Aster."

"No! I'm taking your place!" Aster shouted, unaware that the crowd was still looking at us. He looked back up at the stage. "_I VOLUNTEER!_" He yelled.

Lori looked alarmed. "I'm sorry, young man... But we already have a male tribute. Amy Rose, was it? Please come up here, please." Lori asked.

I hugged Adamaris and Aster. I gave my brother a peck on the cheek. "I love you, baby brother. Take care of Adamaris, okay?"

I ran up to the stage, heart so full of adrenaline that I feared that I would have a heart attack. Lori smiled at me and put an arm over mine and the black hedgehog's shoulder. "These are the two tributes representing District 12! Give them some applause! And remember, may the odds be ever in your favor." Lori shouted. The crowd still stayed silent. She whispered into my ear. "We're going to the train station. You won't need anything." She then told the same to Shadow. We left the stage and sealed our fate.

DAMN! Why was I so weak that I couldn't ignore that Echidna's cries?! Now I've sealed my fate!

_***MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor***_ How was it?

Lori Ellat the Wolf is owned by Broken Line.

Aster the Hedgehog is owned by Bokkun.

Adamaris is owned by Imagination. (A.K.A. My brain.)

I know need OC's for the contestants in the Hunger Games!

Thank you for reading! And may the odds be ever in your favor!


	3. The Unofficial 2nd chapter

**Today it'll be a short chapter. I only need TEN MORE OC's! If you have a suggestion to what you want to happen in the story, feel free to leave in the reviews a suggestion, or PM me!**

Here are other OC's I decided to take:

Rosalina Dark-Rose= Haymitch.

Tansy the Cat= District 1

Aven the Shrike= District 2

Alicia the Wolf= District 4

Andrea the Penguin= District 5

Sky Jackson= District 6

I STILL need 10 OC's! Tell your friends with OC's, tell your friends of friends about this story that's accepting! The reason why I can't upload the next chapter? I plan on introducing EVERY contestant in the next chapter! If you HAVE given me an OC and it's not on the list, then

1.) I forgot, because I'm human! (Or I'm a ditsy ((Not drunk kind of way.)), forgetful girl!)

2.) I couldn't put in more than two of your OC's, for fear that everyone would rage that I showed favoritism to a specific person. Please, only two OC's. If your friend has OC's, and has no account, that's fine. But only TWO of your friends! Please! I'm trying to give everyone a chance! But I'm sorry, just like in the movie, at least THREE will have to die in the bloodbath of a start, sorry.

I'm also VERY sorry that this isn't much of the chapter you were expecting, but I _HAVE_ started writing the official second chapter! But given that I'm writing this on my phone, I have to use codes for underline, bold, space (Spaces between paragraphs), and italics. It's really frustrating to do that after every paragraph, during every Author's note, and during most paragraphs! But I do it for you people!

Please, please, PLEASE!... Don't be mad at me for not updating the next chapter. If I get at least... FIVE OC's (Ten would be great, but at least FIVE would help!) I'll write the next chapter.

And also, thank you for reviewing and favoriting! We're almost over the review count for "Mew Who?" and "Poems from the Soul"! That makes me SO very happy! I _LOVE_ you guys! Please continue to review! I always thought that nobody enjoyed my stories because I would get profusely complimented on my stories by the people who I've made good friends with on Fanfiction. It's not to say that I don't _like_ the reviews, and that I _don't_ appreciate the praise and compliments... I just feel like I don't deserve them!

Oh... My... God! I'm so sorry for writing all of my feelings in a (unofficial) chapter of a story! This chapter was mainly me bitching about reviews! I'm... So... So... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRYYYYYY! I've just kept that inside for so long!

Okay, I'll make you a promise. You get someone to review and leave a review with at least one OC and tell them to say that you sent them and I'll write you a long chapter! Or if I just a few more OC's!

I'll tell you SPECIFICALLY how many girls and boys I need:

Girls: 4. (Even more in detail: I need some for District 7, 8, 9, and 10.)

Boys: 6. (Even more in detail: I need some for District 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10.)

Okay! AND, because I'm generous and I want to test out how well this works out...

Give me an idea for Amy and Shadow's outfits. (When the chariots come out and they're on it. I don't want them to be put in leather jackets, or whatever.) And, (though I might skip this part...) give me an idea for the outfits when they go on the interview... (I really need to steal those books from my cousin, Renee ((She won't let me put her name, so she's Renee Rose.))) IF YOU GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR THE INTERVIEW, I WON'T SKIP IT! (Or I'll really try not to! But I'm putting my mind to "Yes, dammit, I will!")

Okay, sorry for the "Sorry-to-get-your-hopes-up" chapter, I just really thought you guys would like an update about this info. I REALLY don't want a 800 word thing about them on the train, but I might just skip the train scene, too. Sorry... I've watched Hunger Games... Twice. I'm going to beg Renee Rose (Sad how I refer to her as Renee Rose, huh?) for the Hunger Games book. Please don't get your hopes up, though! I'm a bookworm, I just never was allowed to read the Hunger Games because my stingy cousin never let me.

Sorry, once again! Thank you for your wasted time, and may the odds be ever in MY favor not to get flamed. Even though I greatly deserve some! I will give the credits of the OC's owners (If you really just don't want to read half of the reviews. I really do prefer them in my reviews, don't get me wrong. I accept PM messages with the same open arms!) in the next chapter!

Now, I really AM rambling! Some poor person is going to go "WOW! She put a 1k+ chapter up!" Then they're going to click on it and rage. SORRY!

Oh, and EVEN THOUGH I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE OVER, I'M POSTING A NEW VERSION OF "Right in the Line of Fire"! I'M GOING TO MAKE THE WORDS FIT TOGETHER BETTER AND GIVE MORE DETAILS, AND EVEN CHANGE A FEW THINGS AS WELL! I WILL keep the original up, too! Because I think it's important to see the difference, or just enjoy both of them. Also, I would like to see how much I've changed myself as a writer by joining Fanfiction!

Well, when it's time to end a (HERE AGAIN, UNOFFICIAL!) chapter, I always remember to add in stupid little comments! Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon, remember to tell your friends about the OC thing, and remember to try your luck in the contest! I will be giving credit to the idea by the sender! REMEMBER: You can also be included in the story by PM'ing (Please write the title of the PM as "Wilting Rose storyline!" if PM'ing.) or reviewing. (Please, if reviewing, make a point of saying that you want to help me with the story... I have no idea when it comes to context clues!) First come, first serve for the OC race for the next chapter!

That's IT! I PROMISE THAT I'M NOW DONE! Thank you for putting up with me! And may the odds be ever in your favor! 


End file.
